


i'll be yours

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [36]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jungwoo thought he could hold it (spoilers: he couldn't)





	i'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like...... yes this is a pee fic, yes i am a pee enthusiast, yes i am fucking terrified to post this 
> 
> this also kinda features little space?? idk jungwoo is just a soft baby boy and youngho looks after him, thats all.. please don't think im gross

“jungwoo, baby, are you okay?” 

youngho’s voice is soft when he asks, hand rubbing jungwoo’s thigh soothingly and yet the younger still jumps, eyes widening as he looks up at him. “you’re a little jittery, is it too cold in here?”

the younger nods his head, a little frantically for youngho’s liking, but he takes it as an answer and turns back to the tv. jungwoo stills, though it doesn’t last for long and maybe five minutes pass at the most before jungwoo is squirming again. 

“seriously jungwoo, what’s up,” youngho says, sterner than he had been before. he pauses the film they’re watching (the nightmare before christmas per jungwoo’s request) and turns to jungwoo properly, gaze softening when he takes in jungwoo’s flushed cheeks. “are you sick? is that what’s wrong? you know you can tell me baby.”

again, jungwoo shakes his head, but youngho isn’t gonna brush it off that easily this time. 

he brings the back of his hand up to jungwoo’s forehead, confused to find that it’s no warmer than it should be. so he’s not sick, he can cross that off his check list at least. not too cold either so that can be crossed off as well. these revelations don’t bring youngho any closer to understanding what’s up with jungwoo though, well that is until jungwoo whimpers and his hands come down to press at his crotch and it clicks in youngho’s mind. 

“why didn’t you tell me you had to go to the toilet? i would’ve just paused the film so you could go.” 

youngho’s voice is soft but jungwoo can’t help tear up. “i didn’t wanna interrupt,” jungwoo mumbles, thighs trembling as he squeezes them together a little harder. “i thought i would make it,” he adds a moment later and youngho sighs. he brings a hand up to pet jungwoo’s hair and despite the situation, the younger still nuzzles into the touch. 

“do you think you can make it to the bathroom?” youngho asks, though he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer. his thoughts are confirmed when jungwoo squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. “come here then baby.”

jungwoo’s eyes fly open at that and he looks up at youngho worriedly. “hyung i can’t- i can’t move, it’s gonna come out,” he replies tearily and youngho resists the urge to pull him close. 

“you don’t want to stain the sofa though do you?” youngho asks and jungwoo blanches, before shaking his head fiercely. “exactly, so it’ll be better if you sit in my lap then, won’t it. that way i’ll take the most of it and the sofa will be easier to clean, yeah?”

“b-but hyung-”

“jungwoo, baby boy, you know that i don’t mind,” youngho says as he moves a hand down to rest on jungwoo’s stomach and jungwoo whines, squirms, when youngho presses down on his bladder. “quickly baby, or if you stay where you are i’ll make you clean it up all by yourself.”

it’s an empty threat; the both of them know youngho doesn’t have it in him to be mean to jungwoo when he’s vulnerable like this, but it works like a charm and only a few seconds pass before jungwoo is whimpering and climbing into youngho’s lap. 

jungwoo keeps his hands pressed against his crotch once he’s sat on youngho, but with the way that his legs are spread he can’t help but leak a little and he starts to cry harder as he rests his head on youngho’s shoulder. he’s shaking, clearly trying his hardest not to give in, and that’s the exact opposite of what youngho wants. 

he reaches down to pull jungwoo’s hands away, smiling softly when jungwoo doesn’t even try to resist, and lifts them up, encouraging jungwoo to rest them over his shoulders. he does just that, curling closer to youngho, barely holding on at this point and he sobs when youngho’s hand comes down to rest on his stomach again. 

“c’mon baby, just let it out, it’s okay,” youngho coos, pressing his hand down on jungwoo’s bulging bladder and he feels it the second jungwoo finally gives up, warmth spreading between the both of them. 

jungwoo clings to him as he pees, body shaking as he sobs lightly and youngho just pets him through it, stroking a hand up and down his back as he repeats the words, “it’s okay baby, it’s okay, you feel better now right? as long as you feel better then it’s all okay.” it does wonders to calm jungwoo, but the embarrassment is still burning through him and he can’t seem to stop himself from crying. 

the pain is gone now too, replaced with a more satisfying feeling as he empties himself out and jungwoo’s breath hitches between sobs, fingers tightening sporadically in the back of youngho’s shirt.

almost two minutes pass before jungwoo is finally empty and he slumps against youngho’s chest, suddenly feeling tired out. they’re both soaked, jungwoo’s baby blue pajamas are now a dark navy colour and youngho’s jeans aren’t much better, but that’s not really important in the scheme of things. “is that better baby?” youngho asks, smiling when  jungwoo nods against his shoulder. “do you want to have a bath now? and then we can come back and finish the film?”

“only if you get in the bath with me,” jungwoo mumbles, voice soft and youngho huffs out a quiet laugh. 

“i assumed that was a given,” he responds and then he’s curling his hands round the underside of jungwoo’s thighs and pulling him closer before standing up from the sofa. jungwoo’s legs wrap around youngho’s waist instinctively and he clings to the elder as he walks them through the apartment, laughing to himself when youngho stubs his toe on the doorframe to the bathroom. 

he’s still giggling when youngho sets him down on the edge of the bath and he smiles when youngho presses a kiss to each of his cheeks and then another on his lips. “you wanna use one of the bath bombs taeyong bought us?” youngho asks and the flat expression jungwoo shoots him is answer enough. “okay, stupid question, of course we want bath bombs.”

jungwoo hums to himself as youngho sorts out the bath for them, his embarrassment slowly fading as he swings his legs, tapping his feet against the floor in time to the song he’s humming. youngho joins in when he moves back over to undress jungwoo, and them himself, and he drops their soiled clothes on top of the clothes hamper before stepping into the bath. he makes grabby hands at jungwoo, until the younger bursts into laughter and climbs into the bath too, settling in between youngho’s legs and resting back against his chest. 

it’s not long before he’s fully relaxed, resting in that state between being awake and asleep. youngho’s playing with the short hairs at his nape, running his fingers through them gently and the longer he keeps doing it, the harder it gets for jungwoo to stay awake. 

“are you sleepy baby boy? do you want to go to bed after this?” youngho asks and jungwoo whines, because he really wants to finish the film. (yeah okay, he’s seen it a hundred times before and knows exactly what happens but that’s not the point). “c’mon jungwoo, let’s get cleaned up and then we can go sleep.” 

jungwoo finds that he can’t say no when youngho soaps up his hands, and he relaxes again as youngho goes about cleaning him. he laughs when youngho’s hands tease the ticklish insides of his thighs, but then he’s moving on quickly, hands sliding up jungwoo’s stomach and up to his hair. he moves his head back when needed, closing his eyes when youngho rinses his hair off and when he opens them again, youngho is leaning forwards to pull the plug out. 

they bundle up with towels quickly once they’re out, youngho resting one over jungwoo’s head as well, like a cloak and jungwoo swishes it from side to side as they walk to their bedroom. 

youngho dries him off just as quickly as he’d washed him, and by the time he’s tugging on a fresh set of pajamas he’s drooping, eyes heavy as he holds his arms up above his head for youngho to slip his top on. once they’re both dressed, youngho pulls him in for a kiss and jungwoo leans into it, bring his hands up to cup youngho’s cheeks and stop him from pulling away. 

eventually youngho pulls back, but only because he needs to catch his breath and whilst jungwoo is thankful because it means he can catch his too, he still whines at the loss of touch. youngho just huffs out a laugh, presses one final kiss to his cheek and then he’s pulling jungwoo towards their bed. 

they settle under the covers easily, jungwoo wrapping himself around youngho on instinct and it’s not surprising when he falls asleep in under five minutes. youngho stays with him; he knows that he should go turn off the tv, and start on the clean up of the sofa, but it’s too hard to pull himself out of jungwoo’s arms and eventually he gives in to sleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have spent years kinkshaming myself for being into this kind of thing, telling myself that i was gross for liking something like this and trying to repress it but in the past year ive kinda come to terms to it and found people that are into it too and/or don't care that im into it so thanku to all those people (especially my bb omochi), ur the reason im finally posting this fic
> 
> thanks if u got this far i guess


End file.
